All Too Familiar
by phantombabe
Summary: Chris is having nightmares from when his wife and son were killed. But somethings different... they seem too real.
1. The Nightmare

**All Too Familiar**

By: Phantom babe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members of the Magnificent seven (dramatic sigh). I also don't own any of the horses they are riding (accept Chris', because I couldn't remember it's name) : )

Rating: PG-13 for some language and violence.

Comments: If anyone can remember any of the seven's horses' names, please tell me. I only remember Ezra's horses' name. Also please excuse anything in this story that may be inaccurate. If you happen to notice anything, please let me know and I will try and fix it. (maybe) : )

**All Too Familiar**

He couldn't move no matter how much he fought the four men forcing him to lie flat on his stomach and one man was forcing him to keep his head straight toward his burning house.  
"NOOOO! SARAH!" He tried to move, but it was hopeless trying to fight the four larger men who were now laughing at his inane attempts. "MY WIFE AND CHILD ARE IN THERE!" He yelled to the man who appeared to be in charge, who began walking toward him and seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was pinned under four of his best men.  
"Oh but Mr. Larabee… we know. Now you will know what it is like to loose someone you love more than anything." "For the thousandth time I didn't shoot your brother in cold blood!" Chris Larabee yelled, his face soaking wet with sweat and tears that were uncontrollably streaming down his face.  
"Don't lie to me Larabee!" The larger man's once calm features became full of anger and hate. "Who else could have done it!" "He was going to kill me and my mother! I wasn't going to stand by and let that happen!" "Exactly! You did it! And now you pay the price!" The man yelled as the roof of the burning house collapsed. As Chris was punched unconscious he heard a ear piercing scream of pain that could have only come from one person…. Sarah.  
Before Chris lost consciousness he managed to scream Sarah's name one last time.

Ezra Standish was woken up by a scream in the room just opposite of his in the hotel.  
Chris!  
Ezra jumped out of the bed, realizing that once again he fell asleep in his clothes.  
He ran to the room next to his and tried the handle. But it was locked. He rammed his shoulder into the door with all of his strength. He wasted no time in getting from the door to Chris' side. "Mr. Larabee!" Chris Larabee bolted awake just barely missing the gamblers head. He was shaking and dripping in sweat. Once Chris had gotten his bearings he looked over to his right side where he saw an Ezra Standish with a very worried look on his face.  
"Just a nightmare." Chris said calmly hoping that the gambler would leave it at that… no such luck.  
"This is the third time this week Mr. Larabee." "I'm fine. I just need to go for a walk." With that Chris got up, got dressed and walked out the door without even a glance toward the now dumbfounded gambler. (This was probably the first time in history, that Ezra Standish was speechless)

"I swear, that man will never tell anyone what is going on in that diminutive (tiny) head of his. He just walks off like he's carrying the whole world on his shoulders." With that, the gambler went back to his room and laid back down to go to sleep again forgetting to change his clothes.

Chris Larabee was a quiet man. Usually kept to himself and hated to be pitied. Whenever any one asked him if there was something wrong he would just shrug and say he just needed sleep. But in fact Chris Larabee was anything but ok. Ezra was right-this was the third time this week he had dreamt of the one night, he had been spending his whole life trying to forget.  
What the hell is going on with me? It's been six years since I've had that nightmare. Why is it back?

Chris had been walking around town, just letting his feet take him wherever they wanted. It turned out, they took him back to the saloon. He pushed the swinging doors apart as if they weren't even there. Knowing there was no one else around, he reached over the counter and grabbed a drink from behind the bar. He would pay for it later… if he was sober enough to remember.

He walked over to one of the tables in the back of the room so that if anyone did come in, he would hopefully go unnoticed, and slowly drank away into oblivion.

Buck was usually the first one into the saloon in the mornings. The early bird gets the girls. He thought to himself, unable to keep a small grin off his face. He was about to reach over the counter and grab himself a beer when a black figure hunched over one of the tables in the corner caught his eye.  
What the hell?  
As he walked over. Then when he was just about to check for a pulse, he was suddenly met with two clouded over blue eyes and a gun pointed at his manhood.  
"Well good morning' to you too." Buck said sarcastically inching away from the weapon.  
"You were the last person I was hoping to see this early in the morning." The handsome, slightly smaller man said with a noticeable slur in his voice.  
Buck looked from the eight empty bottles of vodka back to Chris- well what was left of Chris.  
"Alright buddy, I think you've had about enough to drink for at least a week." "Go away." The very drunken man said dropping his head back onto the table as if it weighed 100 pounds.  
Ignoring Chris, Buck began to take the bottles back over to the bar. When he returned he reached over to help the ex-gunslinger to his feet, but soon as he got him to his feet Chris turned a threw a sloppy punch aimed at Bucks head. But Buck ducked and Chris fell unconscious over his shoulder. As Buck stood to leave, with an unconscious Chris slumped over his shoulder, he was met with a worried look from Nathan, who had apparently just entered the room.  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Casually asked the healer, ready to offer his expertise if it were needed.  
"Aww, Chris just had a rough night. Found him over in the corner there with eight empty bottles of booze.  
"EIGHT BOTTLES!" Exclaimed the suddenly worried healer. "Yeah so?" Said an obviously confused Buck.  
"That's four times too much alcohol for any man." "Take him up to his room and I'll bring him some coffee." Said Nathan. But with one more glance at their leader said "Some very strong coffee." With that Buck carried Chris up the stairs and to his room which he found unlocked.  
He must have really left in a hurry last night. Buck thought as he placed Chris' unconscious form onto the bed.  
Nathan came into the room carrying four cups of coffee.  
"Oh thank you Nathan. You didn't have to bring me anything." "It's not for you." The man said as he walked over to the bedside.  
"Buck hold him up while I pour some coffee into him." Buck walked over to Chris and placed one hand on his back and gently pushed his surprisingly light upper body into a sitting position and used his other hand to steady him. Then Nathan began pouring the scorching hot liquid into the mans mouth, most of it spilling onto his favorite black shirt.  
"Man is he going to be pissed when he wakes up." Buck said looking at the stains already forming on the shirt.  
"Probably." Nathan said only halfway listening to him.  
Once they got to the second cup of coffee, Chris started to come to.  
"What the hell?" Was the first thing he said. Then all of a sudden he leaned back onto the pillow, with Buck no longer supporting him and grabbed his head saying "Oh God I'm gonna be sick!" "That'll teach you to go through enough vodka to kill a horse." Said Nathan as he helped Chris to a chair and handed him another cup of coffee.  
"I'll go get some more coffee for Buck and I. I'll be right back." Said Nathan heading out the door.  
"What time is it?" Asked a more sober Chris, than what Buck had stumbled upon earlier this morning.  
"It's about 7:30 or so. You've been out for about two hours." Buck paused for a moment and then gathered the courage to finally ask the question that had been eating at him the entire morning.  
"There back aren't they?" Chris was caught off guard. He looked at Buck and decided he trusted Buck enough to tell him the truth. Besides, Buck got him out of this mess before, maybe he could do it again.  
"There back." He said flatly.  
"How long?" "Since Wednesday." "Man, why didn't you say anything?" Buck asked.  
"I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. They need to be focused on the stage coming in this afternoon." "I understand but if you keep this hidden for too long you won't be any help to us." Buck said with a worried glance to, who he considered his friend.  
"I know. I keep getting the feeling that these dreams are trying to tell me something. I just don't know what yet."

* * *

So. What do you think so far? So far, this is my favorite Magnificent Seven fic. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. If you don't, I might just leave you hanging... or maybe not, it all depends on you. XOXO to all my fans. Luv you bunches. 


	2. Show Time

**All Too Familiar**

**By:** phantombabe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the members of the Magnificent seven (dramatic sigh). I also don't own any of the horses they are riding (accept Chris', because I couldn't remember it's name) : )

**Rating**: PG-13 for some language and violence.

**Comments:** I am soooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. I just haven't felt like writing. I have probably lost all of my readers too because of it. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'll make it up to you I swear! XOXO to all of my fans (or what's left of them)

**All Too Familiar**

The stage was scheduled to come into town right around lunchtime. Which didn't make Ezra a very happy person. He couldn't stand to miss a meal… especially when gambling was involved. He checked his pocket watch for the third time in the last eight minutes.

"Good Lord! Whoever is coming in on this stage had better be the Pope himself, because if it isn't, I am going to kick somebody's ass for making me miss lunch."

"Calm down you old pard. It should be hear anytime now, and then you can get back t your beloved poker games." Buck said wiping the sweat from his neck with a handkerchief, which he carefully placed back in his pocket.

"Who mentioned anything about poker? I am only guilty of looking forward to the lunchtime special of steak and potatoes." He said, putting on his best "innocent face". Which he had mastered the day he learned how to walk. He was used to using his dazzling smile to get himself out of any trouble that he encountered along the way… or any trouble that he brought on himself… which was usually the case.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, rolling his eyes. He looked down from his perch on top of the bank roof to see Nathan all-but falling asleep in his leaned-back rocking chair. "Man if they don't hurry up, we're all gonna die of starvation and boredom."

"Most likely the latter." He said, leaning his head back to rest on the back of his, rather uncomfortable, chair.

"Don't you fall asleep on me, or Chris will have my hide." Buck said, gently punching Ezra's shoulder. When he got no response, he decided to take more drastic measures. He used the butt of his rifle to knock the legs of the chair out from under his sleeping friend. Ezra landed quite ungracefully on his back.

"Why you egotistical, arrogant-" He didn't finish his line of insults, because the stage came tearing into town with a group of riders hot on it's tail.

"Show time." Buck said, raising his rifle.

* * *

Chris had his feet kicked up on the railing of the porch to the saloon. His eyes never left the south entrance to town. He was trying desperately to keep his mind off of his nightmare, but to no avail. He couldn't get the sound of her screams out of his head. It had happened six years but they were as fresh as if they had only happened yesterday. 

He looked up at the rook where Buck and Ezra sat. Buck waved and Ezra just nodded his head. He then looked over to Nathan, who appeared to be fighting sleep. Then he glanced over to where Josiah and JD were walking up the street. They had to walk up and down the street to make sure that everything in town was still running smoothly. They nodded their heads and kept walking. Vin was on his horse, patrolling the perimeter of the town, he said that he didn't want to just sit around and wait so it gave him something to do until the stage arrived.

After scanning the area, his mind wandered back to his dream. Why was it happening all of a sudden, after six years? He couldn't get his mind straight. He glanced back up at Buck and Ezra in time to see Ezra fall over backwards, and Bucks triumphant grin. He couldn't help but laugh in spite of his fowl mood.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the stage tearing into town. His head jerked to the side and he saw that the stage was being tailed by a group of riders, and they didn't look too friendly.

"Well this is gonna be fun." He said to himself as he jumped over the rail and got between the stage and the riders.

"Can I help you gentlmen?" He said, smiling slightly as he saw the leader reach for his gun.

* * *

Well it was kinda short, but I thought that that was as good a place as any to end this chapter. I promise that it won't take me that long in the future to update my stories. XOXO to all of my fans. Don't forget to review! 


	3. Face Off

**All Too Familiar**

**By:** phantombabe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the members of the Magnificent seven (dramatic sigh). I also don't own any of the horses they are riding (accept Chris', because I couldn't remember it's name) : )

**Rating:** PG-13 for some language and violence.

**Comments:** Good gracious! I'm still not seeing any reviews! What do I have to do to make you people happy? Jk. I hope you enjoy this chapter… even though nobody seems to care… sniff I'll be ok… I hope… sniff sniff

**All Too Familiar**

"Get out of the way!" The man said with an eerily calm voice. His hand resting on the butt of his pistol. "This ain't none of your business."

"Not yet." Chris replied with a voice that dared the slightly larger man to pull his gun.

"Alright pretty boy, have it your way." The man said pulling the gun from it's holster.

"I don't think you want to be doin' that." Came Vin's voice from behind the group.

This caught the leader off guard. He turned in hi saddle to face the voice. All he saw was one man and he couldn't keep from laughing to himself.

"Is that the best that you can do, Larabee?" He asked, turning to once again face Chris.

"Do I know you, friend?" He asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"No, but I think you know my big brother pretty well. You shot our little brother in the back six years ago! In cold blood no less!"

Chris could feel all the color draining from his face. He had always made a point of never fearing any man, but this man was an exception. He had killed his wife and son, left him for dead, and didn't feel any remorse what-so-ever.

"I think that it would be greatly beneficial for you nice gentlemen to leave town." Ezra walked up behind Chris with both of his derringers pointed directly at the man's throat. "Now." He added when no one made any moves to leave.

Buck, JD, Josiah, and Nathan came to stand beside Chris and Ezra with their weapons aimed. The man only sat there, looking up and down the row of men. Then with a sigh of defeat, he replaced the gun to it's holster. The other men removed their hands from their gun belts.

"Well Larabee, it seems as though you've made some new friends. You have us outnumbered seven to four. But don't you worry, we'll be back soon enough. Someone has just been dying to see you." He reigned in his horse and took off out of town.

Chris watched as the rode out, mostly because he couldn't feel his legs. Of course, he would never admit that to any of the other men.

"Well I think this calls for a drink." Buck said, clapping Chris on the shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh yeah." He replied, turning to walk towards the saloon.

"Um Chris?" Nathan came up to walk next to him. "I don't think that that's such a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Your blood-alcohol-level is well beyond the normal limit for any human being. I wouldn't recommend drinking anymore for today. Why don't you just stick to coffee?"

"Because today's little adventure calls for alcohol… and lots of it." He said, shrugging Nathan's hand off of his shoulder.

"Chris I'm not gonna let you drink your way into a coma." He stepped in front of Chris, who only glared in response.

"Fine mom. Have it your way." He stomped off in the direction of the stables.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Nathan grabbed JD's shirt to talk to him.

"JD, I want you to follow him and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Aww man, come on! Why does it always have to be me? Why can't Buck do it?" He pleaded.

"Because pard. Age before beauty. Your young enough and I'm just too pretty." Buck all-but collapsed in laughter.

"Ha ha. Very funny." JD replied without any look of amusement visible on his face.

"Aww cheer up. I'll buy you a beer when you get back." Buck said, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Sure you will. That's what you said last time." He grumbled, kicking dirt the whole way to the stables.

* * *

Sooooo... what did ya think? Huh huh huh? Okay fine don't answer me... sniff jk. but please review and let me know, and feel free to give me some suggestions. That's what the little purple button that says "submit review" is for. xoxo 


	4. Silent Tears

**All Too Familiar**

**By:** phantombabe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the members of the Magnificent seven (dramatic sigh). I also don't own any of the horses they are riding (accept Chris', because I couldn't remember its name) : )

**Rating:** PG-13 for some language and violence.

**Comments:** Hey I forgot to mention that this isn't my only story on here. Feel free to check out some of my other ones, especially if you like hurt/comfort. Xoxo luv you guyz!

**All Too Familiar**

Chris sauntered over to the stall where Chaucer stood, munching on some fresh hay. Ezra's horse had always been loyal to him. It was almost as if they shared a soul sometimes. He couldn't help but with that he hand his horse were the same way. They didn't "share a soul" but that was probably because Chris didn't have one anymore to share. It burned away, along with his with his wife and son six years ago.

He sat down, rather ungracefully, next to his horse and began absentmindedly rubbing it's leg. The horse inched closer to him, sensing that his owner was troubled over something. Chris pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms. He fought the tears that were beginning to sting his eyes.

All he could think about was that night. The night his world was stolen from him. The last memory he would ever have of his beautiful wife were her screams of agony as she was burned alive.

The tears were flowing freely now, but he didn't make a sound. He tilted his head back, and allowed them to stream down his face.

* * *

JD went around to the back of the stables. There was a ladder over to the side that ran up the side to a small window that was just large enough for a large child to fit through… sohe wouldn't have much of a problem.

He grabbed the first rung and began making his way toward the window. Once he reached the top, he carefully, trying not to make any noise, climbed through into the hay loft. After climbing in, he slowly crept over to the railing that overlooked practically the entire lower floor of the stable.

He looked down and could see Chris leaning his head up against the wall. As he looked closer, he could see streaks running down the sides of his face… he was crying. He didn't think that Chris had ever known how to cry. It was just inconceivable! But sure enough, right before his very eyes, this man of steel was breaking down into tears.

His brain told him that he should leave, out of respect for their leader, but his curiosity begged him to stay, if only for a few more moments. He got lower to the floor to avoid being spotted by Chris's hawk-like eyes. If he got caught spying on him, Chris would surely kill him. And no matter how long and hard the rest of the seven looked for him, they would never find all of the pieces.

He had to have been sitting there for at least a good twenty minutes before Chris finally moved. JD had begun to think that maybe he had fallen asleep.

He stood up from his position beneath his horse and began to pace the room. When he finally came to a stop, he stood in front of a table. He put his hands on it and lowered his head between his arms.

Then all of a sudden, without warning, Chris flipped the table over in a rage. Everything went shattering to the floor. He picked up one of the spare horseshoes and hurled it at the wall with all of his strength. When it bounced off, there was a gash and least two inches deep.

JD burrowed himself deeper into the hay. He wouldn't admit it later, but he was scared to death. He had never seen Chris this angry. In fact, he had never seen _anyone_ that angry.

He could only watch as Chris hurled random objects at walls, luckily missing all of the horses. Finally after about ten minutes of that, Chris collapsed in the same spot where he had started from. Fresh tears were once again streaming down his face. JD couldn't help but notice the fury in Chris's eyes. His breath caught in his chest when Chris glanced up at the hay loft. He only stared there for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. Then he looked away and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

He figured that it was about time to leave, his curiosity had been doused. He would never tell the others what he had seen. It was a secret that he would take with him to the grave.

He slowly climbed back down the ladder and made his way to the saloon, wiping a tear from his own eye. It hurt him to see his friend in so much pain. He stared at the ground the entire way to the saloon, trying to come up with a story to tell the others.

* * *

Well there ya go. I hoped you liked it. I promise, the next chapter's gonna be better. Things are really gonna pick up.: )Xoxo everybody!

PS: Don't forget to review.


End file.
